Qu'estil ?
by Alienor01
Summary: Harry revient transformé a Poudlard .Le chapitre 2 est en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien ! Je situe l'action ...**

**On est a la fin de la guerre les gentils gagne les méchants sont punis et tout le tralalala...**

**On est dans la septiéme année d'études de Harry... Je sais bien que la guerre n'est pas finie a ce moment mais bon... **

**Harry est toujours faché avec Draco et Severus ... **

**Ce dernier n'est plus un mangemort .**

**Draco est toujours aussi con ...**

Chapitre 1 :

Guare de Kings cross , quaie 9/3-4

Le Poudlard express était prés a partir pour Poudlard . Tout le monde était déjà installé a bord ne manquait qu'un personne...Le sauveur en personne ! Il manquait a l'appel et cela inquiétait beaucoup de monde .

Pourtent Harry n'était pas bien loin ! Il avait avalé une potion et se trouvait dans un arbre .

Il était depuis peu obligé de boire cette potion tous les jours .

Le "survivant" n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom ! Mais nous le découvrirons plus tard !

Il attendait pour le moment que le train parte . Il avait replié ses bras sur lui même et s'était recroquevillé pour attiré le moins possible l'attention sur ... Harry passait pour une ombre et c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait .

Harry avait recut l'héritage génétique de sa mére et son arriére arriére arriére arriére arriére grand-pére .

Tout a coup entendit le bruit du train arrivé.

Il fit un bond de félin et se posa sur le toit sans un bruit .

Il s'assit alors en tailleur et attendit l'arrivée au chateau ...

poudlard le chateaux ...

Ils arrivérent aux alentour de 19h .

Harry sauta rapidement du train et se fondit dans l'ombre . Une fois sorti de la guare il se transforma en chauve souris et s'envola vers le chateau . Son arrivé se fit directement dans la grande salle.. Il se retransforma alors que personne n'était encore la .

Soudain les grandes portes s'ouvrir en grand et tous virent Harry déjà installé . Personne ne se posa de question et tout le monde alla lui serré la main .

Le survivant devait résisté . Il faisait des efforts . mais se rassit rapidement au bord du désespoir .

Comment vais-je pouvoir tenir une année? 

Il soupira et le directeur l'observa intrigué . Il avait bien remarqué la nouvelle aura de Harry faite de puissance et de danger mais n'y fit pas attention . S'ensuivit l'habituel discour et répartition .

Harry n'écoutait pas il préférait joué avec une petite flamme du bout de ses doigts .

Ron et Hermionne le regardait comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un extra terrestre . Et lorsque le diner apparut il l'ignora tout bonnement . Il se leva alors brusquement .

-Hermionne c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

-Oh heu vu que c'est le baron sanglant qui remplace la grosse dame c'est sanguinolent...

Harry pouffa sans s'en rendre compte et s'en alla alors dans un envol de sa robe noir.

Toujours dans la grande salle ,

-'mionne tu trouve pas qu'il a changé ?

-Si il est plus grand plus costeaux il est super beau et il a la peau lumineuse.

-Mais il a rien mangé de son repas et il a pas fait attention a Dumbledore ! D'ailleur le directeur n'est plus la je me demande ou il est passé...

Dans les couloirs ,

Harry errait tranquillement sans faire attention .Personne n'était dans les couloirs . Il profitait du fait d'être rentré dans sa maison , le lieux ou il se sentait lui même ...

Il sauta sur le rebord d'une fenêtre , laissa pendre ses jambes au dehors et sourit a la lune.

-Harry?

Une voix l'appelait , quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien...

-Par ici professeur ...

Dumbledore approcha de Harry et regarda ce dernier de dos .

Le directeur frissonna en sentant la puissance qui émanait de Harry .

-Que s'est t-il passé ? On voit bien que tu n'es plus le même .

Harry fit un grand sourire dévoiant ses canine surdéveloppées.

En effet il était devenu un vampire durant les vacances d'été .

Dumbledore fit involontairement un pas en arriére puis se repris .

Aprés tout c'est toujours mon petit-fils ... 

-J'ignorai notre lien de parenté grand-pére ! Vous devriez pensez un peu moins fort...

Le puissant mage ouvrit la bouche puis le referma incapable de pensé .

-Comme ca c'est mieux ! Ca fait pas un foutu bouquant !

Harry sourit puis retourna de nouveau sa tête vers la lune.

-Je vais devoir partir pour 10 minutes! Je reviendrais trés bientot !

Harry sauta alors dans le vide et parti en direction de prés au lard .

Dumbledore frissona sachant trés bien ce que Harry était parti faire .

En plein milieu de la nuit Harry rentra par la même fenêtre . Mais grace a son ouïe super développé il entendit des pas dans le couloir . Il se fondit rapidement dans les ombres masquant son aura grace un sort ..

La personne passa devant lui mais stoppa brutalement un peu plus loin.

Il se retourna et Harry put voir le visage de ... Severus Snape !

-Professeur ... que faites vous hors de votre chambre a cette heure ?

La voix de Harry était sifflante et légérement menaçante ...

Severus sursauta et se tourna vers la source de la voix .

Harry sortit de l'ombre a ce moment la . Sa fusion avec l'ombre avait été su parfaite que l'on ne voyait plus que ses éclatant yeux verts qui brillait et ses pupilles qui s'était rétracté en forme de fente comme les yeux des chats .

POV Severus Snape ,

Wouag ! Il m'a foutu une de ces trouille !

Je me disais aussi ! Tout alors dans la grande salle il n'avait rien touché de son repas pourtent aux années passé il se goinfrait toujours comme un porc !

Mais Waouh quel changement ! Il est si gracieux si beau si ...

Minute j'ais dit beau ?

Je suis diiiiiiiiingue !

(cris du coeur de severus snape)

OUARRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHH

Je le déteste ! Je me déteste ! Mais quest ce que je fais la ?

-Potter vous devriez regagné votre dortoir !

Fin du POV .

-Potter vous devriez regagné votre dortoir !

-Non professeur vous êtes le seul qui sort le soir . Je préférerais vous prévenir de ne jamais me prendre par surprise . ma nouvelle condition m'inciterai a vous ... nuire ...

Il dit la fin de sa phrase avec un grand sourir plein de dents ... pointues...trés pointues...

Severus frissonna brusquement.

-Ok Potter ! Maintenant arrétez votre cirque !

-SSSSSSSSssssssssss

Harry poussa un sifflement a faire dressé des écailles de le dos d'un serpent .

-Je n'aime pas q'on m'inssssulte !

Il bondit emprisonna la gorge du professeur dans une main et le plaqua contre un mur . Et histoire de lui foutre une bonne trouille il ouvrit la bouche qu'il approcha du cou de ce dernier qui put sentir la piqure des 2 canines .

Harry le relacha et ses jambes ne tinrent pas...Il s'écroula alors a terre .

Le vampire qui n'était pas un sans coeur le prit dans ses bras et le porta a ses appartements.

Il fit ensuite coulé un peu de son sang dans la bouche de Snape pour l'aidé a se réveillé .

Celui ci prononca rapidement son mot de passe qui n'était autre que : honneur aux serpantards .

Harry le reprit dans ses bras et le porta vivement sur le canapé. Harry regarda l'heure .

-Professeur ? Pourrais-je emprunté votre laboratoire ?

-Mmhh? oui ...

Harry descendit alors dans la piéce mitoyenne alluma vivement un feu sous la petite marmitte grace a ses nouveaux dons et prépara sa potion rapidement .

Severus qui le regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte en vacillant fut surpris de la maitrise avec laquelle son éléve réalisais sa potion . Puis il réalisa les ingrédients que Harry mettait et fut surpris de constaté que c'était une potion trés difficile .

Il sourit en songeant vaniteusement que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains ...

-Quel est cette potion ?

-Une potion anti soleil ...

-Mais je ne vous l'ais jamais apprise a faire Potter !

-Non en effet j'ais suivit les cours de quelqu'un d'autre que vous cet été !

Severus sentit la colére montée en lui mais finalement la ravala .

Aprés tout c'était sa faute s'il était allez voir ailleur . Il devait se faire haïr de lui et avait réussis. Tellement bien d'ailleur qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais noué de liens amicaux avec Harry ...

Il vit alors Harry absorbé la potion avec précipitation et comprit pourquoi au moment ou les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient par sa fenêtre .

-OUfff! Merci de m'avoir laissé utilisé votre équipement ! Je doit m'en préparé tout les jours ! Je vais mettre le restant de la potion dans une bouteille et je m'en servirait la quantité nécessaire chaques jours...

-Mais ya pas de quoi ... Maintenant quelques expliquations seraient les bienvenues !

-Mais bien entendu ! Je me présente tout d'abord ! Harry Potter 16 ans descendant de godric griffondor salazar serpantar Merlin et accessoirement descendant de la reine des vampires ! J'entrerais dans mon héritage dans quelques jours mais jusque la il faut que je me tienne protégé du soleil feu et croix comme tout vampire qui se respect ! Je n'ais rien dit a personne et j'attendrais de votre part un silence absolut sur ce que je viens de vous révellez !

-...

Severus en resta muet ...

Harry se refondit dans les ombres avant de sauté par la fenêtre .

Quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait dans la forêt interdite dans un arbre en train de se relaxé quand il entendit un bruit .

Un serpent magnifique zigzaguait entre les arbres . Harry écouta et compris ce qu'il désirait .

-Ssssssss je dois me lier... le temps est venuuuuuusssss je dois trouvééééé un ssssssssorcccccccier !

Harry sourir et s'agita .

Le serpent cessa alors tout mouvement .

-sssssssssorccccccierrrrrrr dans les paraaaaaaages ... odeur forte et agreable . Je crois que j'ais trouvééééééé.

harry se laissa tombé de l'arbre ou il était habilement.

-Bonssssssoirrrrrr ssssserpent...

-Vous parlez fourchelangue ?

-Ben oui ! Je me présente Harry potter sorcier mondialement renommé et celui dont tu trouvait l'odeur agreable !

-Mais vous êtes un vampire ! Je ne sais pas si j'ais le droit de me lier avec un vampire...

-Appel tes parents ! Je suis sur qu'ils sont dans le coin j'ais perçut leurs présence ...

-papa? maman?

Deux énorme serpant d'un noir profond apparurent brusquement dont l'un s'enroula autour des jambes de Harry qui lui tendit la main et l'aida a monté sur lui .

Il s'agissait du mal .

-Hé bien ! Un sorcier qui m'aide a monter sur lui ! On aura tout vu !

-Peut être mais j'aime bien les serpent ! Vous avez les même dents que moi !

-Chérie laisse le tu vois bien que c'est le sorcier que notre fils a choisit !

-Trés bon choix fiston ! Il est terriblement puissant ! Même moi j'ais du mal a resté sur lui !

A ce moment la harry decidat de remonté dans l'arbre .

-C'est pas tout mais faut que je dorme ! Je suis les cours a Poudlard et c'est pas de tout repos...

-Nous comprenons jeune sorcier ! Nous allons vous laissez avec notre fils et allez retrouver nos sorcier ! Au revoir !


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou ! Vous m'avez tant demandez la suite , _

_que j'ais décidé de la faire mdrr ! _

_Merci a vous tous pour vos reviews et m'avoir lut ! _

_J'espére que cette suite sera a la hauteur de vos espérances ! _

_Encore une chtite reviews s'il vous plait ! _

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Harry était toujours dans son arbre en attendant le début des cours . Cela allait lui manquer son dortoirs mais si il s'y couchait cela ferait jaser lorsqu'il partirait la nuit pour aller chasser !

Il caressa d'une main patiente les anneaux du serpent lové sur son ventre .

Ce dernier lui procurait sa chaleur le nourissant d'un bien-être indescriptible !

Soudain une voix lui parvint .

-Mr Potter?

Severus Snape était venu jusque dans la forêt le chercher ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il le guida alors en pensé jusqu'à lui très facilement !

Au moment ou celui ci arriva au pied de l'arbre ou il était il décida de lui parler sans lui causer une trop grande frayeur . Aprés tout il sentait bien qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'envie d'être méchant avec lui mais que c'était un rôle qu'il se donnait .

Harry sourit quand il pensa a toutes ces années de haine qu'il lui avait vouée pour rien .

-Je suis ici professeur ...

-Oh ! Bien ! Le début des cours ne va pas tarder et j'étais venus voir si vous aviez besoin d'une potion anti-soleil...

-Non merci tout va bien ! En revanche je vous demanderais de vous poussez d'une dizaine de centimétre a gauche ...

-Pour?

-Faites le c'est tout !

Le professeur décida d'obéïr et seulement quelques secondes plus tard un centaure déboula en galopant sans prendre la peine de regarder où il mettait les sabots .

-Merci Potter...

-Sans blague ? C'est très facile a entendre ! Venez nous allons partir en direction du château et ensuite vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous aviez décidé de me haïr ...

-Oh la réponse est toute simple !

Harry descendit rapidement de son arbre et Severus le regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé . Il sourit légérement en voyant le serpent qui s'était enroulé autour du cou de son éléve . Il voyait bien que c'était le choix qui venait de s'opéré !

C'était une méthode pour lié humain et animeaux et ainsi raprocher les espéces ! C'était Merlin qui avait mit cela en place ! On l'appelait couramment le choix !

Ils marchérent en silence en direction de Poudlard mais au milieu du chemin Severus se stoppa et se retourna vers son éléve .

-Voldemort Harry ... Tu sais que j'ais été espion pour lui , je devais a tout prix évité de montrer que j'était contre lui ! Aimer le survivant et l'aider en cour revenait a me dénoncer publiquement vut que mon cour du potion avec toi est jumelé avec les serpentard qui comme tu le sais son presque tous des fils de mangemorts ! Harry , je n'ais jamais put te le dire auperevent mais tu es très doué en potion ! Si je n'avais pas décidé de te déconcentrer pour m'assurer mon rôle tu serais excellent ! Mais a partir d'aujourd'hui je peut te garentir que tout va changer ! Et les autres serpentards vont en bavé croit moi !

Harry éclata de rire vite suivit par Severus . Mais notre vampire préféré s'arréta brutalement s'avisant que tout le monde pouvait voir ses canines et surtout qu'avec le soleil elles brillaient curieusement .

-Bien ! On ferait mieu de se dépéché ! Le cour commence dans quelques minutes seulement !

Et quelques secondes plus tard ils couraient a travers le parc de Poudlard en direction des cachots devant lesquels la queue se faisait .

Tous les élèves présent sursautérent et des murmures angoissés naquirent quand ils virent le survivant arrivé avec l'ex mangemorts !

Tout le monde rentra dans la salle de classe aprés Severus .

Harry lui partit s'assoir a coté d'Hermionne .

Cette derniére le regardait bizarrement depuis qu'il était revenu .

Harry sentit quelque chose coulé sur sa lévre dont il reconnut l'odeur si caractéristique .

Mince ! Je me suis mordu la joue... 

Il lécha rapidement cette goutte de sang mais trop tard ... Hermionne l'avait vue !

Cette derniére sursauta et se retourna vers sa potion .

Harry pouvait sentir la peur et ce qu'il sentit de son amie le paralysa ! Apperement elle avait déjà eut une expérience avec un vampire et ca n'avait pas l'air d'être un bon souvenir !

Notre vampire soupira et termina sa potion . Hermionne lorsqu'elle vit que sa potion était parfaite haussa un sourcil.

Zut je ne vais plus être la premiére en potion semble t-il ! 

Comme un échos Harry répondit a sa pensée sans le vouloir vraiment .

-T'inquiéte pas 'mionne ! Je vais évité de te fauché la place !

Cette remarque fut suivie d'un petit oups de la part de la gryffondor .

Le cour se termina normalement .

Harry sortit tranquil avec son sac sur l'épaule .

-HARRY !

-Oui Hermionne?

-Qu'est ce que tu es devenus ?

-Voyons ca n'est pas sufisament évident ?

-Je veut ta confirmation !

-Oui Hermionne je suis un vampire depuis le début de l'été ! Je deviendrais le rois des vampires dans ...

Harry attrapa sa baguette et murmura le sort tempus .

-...2 jours a partir de maintenant !

Hermionne se plaqua les mains sur la bouche l'air horrifiée .

-C'est pas possible...c'est horrible ! Je ne pourrais jamais être amie avec un vampire ! Ils sont ignobles !

-Hermionne...

-Ne m'approche plus !

Et la jeune fille partit rapidement en courant dans les couloirs .


End file.
